Wild At Heart
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Beast meets an admirer at a science convention while Emma Frost has an unwelcome reunion with a pair of old 'friends'.Also starring Vivisector of the X-Statix


**Wild at Heart**

****

****

"Wow, I don't believe this; I finally get to meet **the Dr Henry Philip McCoy. I apologize profusely if my enthusiasm is a little overwhelming but you've really been an inspiration to me sir."**

Hank blinked in surprise startled out of his reverie. He'd been enjoying a welcome break in between his lectures at the science convention. Carefully he placed his coffee cup down on the table; one large clawed finger unhooked itself from around the handle. Replacing his spectacles he turned and faced his admirer. He'd been so lost in introspection that he hadn't noticed them approach even with his keen hearing. He cursed silently; an eloquent new theory on the mutant genome had just been lost probably forever. 

"Hmm sorry, do I know you?"

Hank's yellow eyes looked the young man up and down. There was something vaguely familiar about him that he couldn't quite place. He wasn't unhandsome, perhaps a little hirsute and the glasses weren't particularly flattering. The young man seemed a little nervous, absently running his fingers through mousy brown hair and rapidly blinking his hazel eyes. Hank smiled, not exactly a comforting gesture since it revealed his sharp canines. The young man reminded him of his young self right before he joined the X-Men.

"Well you have heard of the X-Statix haven't you? You know the number one most popular mutant superhero team, media darlings one and all. I'm Myles Alfred, Vivisector, intellectual, gay mutant werewolf. Well anyway like I said you've been an inspiration to me. When I was at Harvard I read all your papers and I mean your work in biochemistry is just spectacular. Then I was curious especially about your work on the causes of mutation and the X-Factor gene. That's when I decided to find out more about you and I discovered your exploits as Beast."

Hank frowned a little, he couldn't really approve of the activities of the X-Statix. In his opinion all they seemed interested in were fame, fortune and adoration. They weren't interested in purely altruistic motives such as pursuing a dream of human and mutant peaceful coexistence. To Hank they were doing the right thing for all the wrong reasons and he regretted the deaths of so many young mutants for what seemed such little cause. Still his first impression of Myles was that he liked him. Certainly it would be good to talk to someone he didn't have to simplify his sentences for a change.

"Yes I've heard of the X-Statix, not too sure I approve of your activities. Certainly I don't approve of your original plagiarism in assuming the name X-Force. X-Men of any description fight to make the world a better place, not for fame and fortune. I'm not saying that you haven't done some good and I think your hearts are in the right places. It's just I cannot agree with your motivation. My apologies if my words offend you."

Myles shrugged, he hadn't really expected approval from an X-Man. Hank was entitled to his opinion and in some ways he agreed with it. He hadn't really wanted anything to do with the X-Statixs to begin with much preferring his academic pursuits. Then again he needed the money to get him through university and the fame and hordes of adoring fans were pretty nice too.

"Believe me sir I take no offence. Still you have to admit it's nice to be famous and admired. When you were in the Avengers you were surrounded by adoring women everywhere you went. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Dr McCoy? Maybe our intentions aren't as noble as the X-Men's but we take risks just as you do. We've faced great danger, too many friends have died. Maybe we deserve to reap the rewards for our efforts. At least we're honest about being in it for the money," Myles paused somewhat embarrassed at railing at his idol like that.

He looked up nervously at Hank's unreadable expression. Hank certainly couldn't help looking fierce, six hundred pounds all of it muscle, shaggy blue fur, glinting yellow eyes, sharp fangs and even sharper claws. Pointed ears curled back, mane bristled, and mouth gaped open wide revealing sharp canines. Myles gulped and then breathed a sigh of relief as Hank's thunderous laughter filled the room. The leonine man grinned broadly and held out a massive clawed hand. Myles took the hand, needing both his own to fit around it and they shook.

"Quite true, I did enjoy the fame although it got a little wearing when everyone wanted to stroke the fur. Anyway Myles please call me Hank. I'm curious though and I'd like to hear more as to how I've come to be an inspiration to you,"

Hank leaned back in his chair arms pillowed behind his head. 

"Well this may be presumptuous but I just feel I've got a lot in common with you. When I get doubts I think to myself about you Hank and that gives me confidence again. You've been through a lot and survived it and if you have then so can I. That's what helped me the first time I changed; when the brown fur started sprouting all over my body and I couldn't control it. I was frightened; I thought I wasn't human any more, no more than just an animal. Is that how you felt when you became furry Hank?"

The great leonine head nodded slowly.

"Yes and I went through another change not so long ago to this present form. I still sometimes wonder whether I am still really human. I'm still human in my heart though and that's where it matters most. It still worries me though that I could change further in the future and become even less human in appearance. I just wish I could change back to a normal form like you sometimes. Still I've learnt to play the drums and I can hold a pencil now,"

"You're stronger than I am Hank, I don't know if I could cope with not being able to turn back. Take it from me, I hate the way I am. I never wanted to be a mutant but like I said, you give me the inspiration to carry on. You've changed so many times but you haven't let it change the real you. You're the bouncy, bodacious, ever- effervescent Beast and when life gets you down you just say a quick stars and garters and pick yourself up again. Still I guess sometimes even you have your doubts."

"Indeed and ironically it's only human to have doubts. I'll admit I'm not as bouncy as I used to be, a little more melancholy but I'm not as depressed as I was. Take this science convention for example, just a month or so ago I wouldn't have dared attend. I almost didn't come when I realized Trish Tilby would be reporting here. Still I'm over her now, well over her."

Myles reached out and gently patted the furry blue hand.

"We've had dealings with Ms Tilby in the past. I heard about her dumping you because having a relationship with a mutant would be damaging for her career. Still you've come out now so you won't be getting back with her again. That's another way you've been a role model for me Hank. You finally helped me come to terms with my own sexuality. You're an icon for us Hank, a mutant, famous, successful scientist and hero, and gay."

Myles wondered why Hank lowered his gaze and wouldn't meet his eyes. Still he could understand it, maybe Hank still wasn't entirely comfortable with his own sexuality yet. Maybe Hank thought that he was trying to come onto him. Myles hoped he hadn't given that impression, the last thing he wanted to do was upset the man he admired.

_I wonder whether he'd admire me quite so much if he realized the truth. I just said I was gay because I wanted to hurt Trish. I don't know what possessed me to play this game, telling the world I was gay just to make some clever statement about minorities. Myles and others like him look up to me and see me as a role model. I just hope he never finds out that I'm not quite the man he thinks I am. _

"I'm glad I could help you Myles. Still I'd told Trish about my sexuality in confidence. I certainly didn't expect her to turn it into a front page headline. It's just not something I'm really comfortable in talking about. I hope you understand."

Myles shrugged sympathetically and nodded. Hank breathed a silent sigh of relief and wished he could feel a little less guilty.

"Well moving onto other things I have a request for you Hank. Could I have your autograph please sir?"

Hank nodded and took the slip of paper. His signature was admittedly a little scrawled; his handwriting would never be as good as it used to be. Still he could hold a pencil now and write. That was more than he could do before he was able to relearn his manual dexterity. Hank smiled at this thought, feeling genuinely happy perhaps for the first time this day. 

"I trust that's acceptable Myles. You know maybe we could find somewhere a little quieter since I've got a paper I've written just recently I'd like to discuss. As a fellow intellectual and a fan of my previous work I'm sure you'll be interested. Would you like that Myles?"

"My gratification would be boundless sir."

**Elsewhere**

Emma Frost blinked slowly, a pounding in her skull as she gradually regained consciousness. The last thing she could remember was someone suddenly behind her and a sharp pinprick sensation in her arm. She blinked again, eyes gradually adjusting to the gloom as she glanced around. She appeared to be firmly secured to a large table with what appeared to be steel restraints. She tried to shift to her diamond form but nothing happened, she tried sending out a telepathic distress signal but for once her mind was empty of other voices. Somehow her powers had been neutralized and for now at least she was utterly helpless.

"Ah I see you're awake now Ms Frost. So glad,"

She recognized the voice, remembered those same words said to her so many years ago.

"Doubtless you'll have noticed your powers are no longer working. That's courtesy to the power neutralizing collar I ordered Fatale to put on you. My own design of course since the Genoshan variety is sadly no longer available."

"I don't need my powers to deal with the likes of you McCoy," hissed Emma.

He stepped towards her emerging from the shadows. He was almost indistinct in the gloom; gray furs making him seem little more than a denser patch of shadow. The yellow eyes gleamed like hot coals in the darkness and then he was leaning in close to her. Her skin crawled with revulsion as Dark Beast planted a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"You're as beautiful as ever my dear White Queen. Oh and by the way I love the new costume."

McCoy leered at his captive and then muttered thoughtfully to himself scratching at his furry chin. He ran a clawed hand through his long shaggy black hair, playing absently with the braids. He grinned savagely and nodded once, the multiple earrings adorning his elongated pointed ears jingling.

"There is any number of interesting experiments I would love to perform on you Ms Frost but I doubt my ally would approve. Don't worry though for we intend you no malice. In fact I expect you'll be glad to see him considering he used to be your closest ally."

"If you mean me no harm then release me at once McCoy and perhaps I shall be lenient with you."

"Oh spare me your defiance please. It's a pathetic and futile gesture quite unbecoming of you. Don't worry the restraints will be removed just as soon as I've finished your mm 'change of heart'."

McCoy smiled guilelessly and stepped back as another person stepped into the room. Emma felt her heart skip a beat as she realized just who it was.

"Here she is Shaw, just like I promised you," purred Dark Beast.

Sebastian Shaw stepped over to the table and smiled down at Emma.

"Hello my dear White Queen and once again, welcome to my world."


End file.
